


The lion, the witch and the goddess

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Winter (Narnia), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, Male-Female Friendship, Parent Severus Snape, Protective Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: While playing hide-and-seek with Sirius, Harry and Helena find a magical land in their wardrobe, but not everything is as whimsical as it seems. Together with their new friends, the Pevensies, the twins must fight to free Narnia from eternal winter
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucy Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 60
Kudos: 238





	1. Hold up, is that a faun?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Harry and Helena were bored. It had been raining non-stop for over two days now and pretty much all of their friends were on vacation. They would go on a vacation later themselves on the twins birthday to a private island that Sirius his family owned, but for now, there was nothing to do. They had gotten letters from Dumbledore's pawns almost every day, inviting them to stay over at their places, but those letters always quickly found their way into the burning fireplace

The twins had already done a good chunk of their summer homework and pretty much any game that you could play inside, so they were very bored right now. Severus was brewing potions, so they couldn't disturb him either. Tom was still resting at gringotts. Sirius saw them looking all tired and bored and he made a decision. Standing up, he clapped his hands and drew everyone's attention to himself. "I know a game that we could play: hide-and-seek." He spoke up with a grin and both Harry and Helena raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hide-and-seek? What are we? Five?" Helena asked. "Well, I don't see you coming up with a better idea." Sirius replied and the twins sighed in unison. Knowing that it was either this or boredom, they agreed on the condition that Sirius wouldn't turn into a dog and Remus told them that he would make sure that the childish man wouldn't do that. Despite being free from Azkaban, Sirius was still seeing mind-healers to reduce the damage that the dementors did.

Sirius started to count and the twins ran out of the room. Running into one of the spare rooms, Harry saw a very big wardrobe. "Helena, in here." He hissed as he ran in. "Isn't it better if we find separate places?" Helena whispered as Harry opened the door. "We'll do that in the next round to catch them off-guard. Now, come on." Harry replied and Helena rolled her eyes, before finally following him into the wardrobe. 

Keeping the door open just a tiny smidge, the twins backed up in-between the old robes as they tried to find the back of the wardrobe. "How big is this wardrobe?" Helena whispered, before making a sound of surprise as her hand touched... _snow?!_ Pushing the last few robes away, the twins were stunned to find a snow-covered forest. "What the..." Helena breathed, walking back to make sure that they were still in the wardrobe. Seeing that they were, she walked back. Curiosity getting the better of them, the twins cautiously walked further. 

The forest was quite beautiful, snow falling from the sky in flakes, but not too fast. Walking further, they saw a lamppost. A young girl was standing next to it. "Excuse me?" Harry spoke up and the girl turned around with a gasp, somehow not having heard them coming over through the snow. "Do you know where we are?"" Harry continued, showing his hands to tell the girl that they didn't mean any harm.

"No, I only just got here. It's beautiful, isn't it?" The girl asked. Helena looked her over. She couldn't be older than eight and was wearing clothing that had gone out of fashion several decades ago. Not that she could talk with how wizards dressed, but still. "It is, but who are you?" She asked. "Oh, I'm Lucy Pevensie." The girl replied, holding out her hand and the twins shook it. "I'm Helena Snape and this is my brother Harry." Helena introduced them. Lucy beamed at them, before they heard a noise. Someone was coming. 

Harry and Helena reached for their wands, before remembering that Sirius forced them to leave them behind, so that they couldn't cheat either. The footsteps were coming closer and a figure appeared from behind a tree. Both the figure and Lucy screamed, the former dropping his things and Lucy trying to hide herself behind the lamppost. Helena gave the girl a look, because the lamppost wasn't hiding her at all. 

Seeing that the figure, whatever he was, wasn't harming them yet, the three children slowly got closer. Harry and Helena probably could still blast him away with magic if he proved to be a danger. As Lucy picked up one of the things that the creature had dropped, he finally came out of his hiding spot, stuttering the entire time. Helena felt her jaw fall as she got her first look at the man's legs. He had the hind legs of a goat!

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked, holding out the parcel. "No. I...I just didn't want to scare you three." The creature, a faun, finally managed to say and Lucy giggled, while the twins just raised their eyebrows, not trusting him at all. Lucy asked what he was and he answered that he was a faun. "What about you three? You must be some kind of beardless dwarves." The faun guessed. "We're not dwarves. We're children. And I'm actually the tallest in my class." Lucy told him as she handed him the last of his stuff.

"So, you are saying that you are a son of Adam and daughters of Eve?" The faun asked and there was something in his voice that made Helena feel uneasy. "My mom's name is Helen." Lucy started to say. "Yes, but you are in fact human." The faun elaborated. "Yes, of course." Lucy replied, not really understanding why he was asking. "What are you three doing here?" The faun asked and the twins shared a look, hearing the fear in his voice. 

Lucy told him that she had been hiding in a wardrobe like the twins, before the faun revealed that they were in a place called Narnia and introduced himself as Tumnus. "Pleased to meet you Mr Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie and these are Harry and Helena." Lucy told him cheerfully, holding out her hand. Mr Tumnus just stared at it. "I don't think he knows what a handshake is, Lucy." Helena muttered.

Lucy immediately tried to explain it to him, resulting in Mr tumnus completely falling to do a handshake. "How would it be if you three came and had tea with me?" He asked, letting Lucy's hand go and opening his umbrella. "No, thank you." The twins chorused, very aware of Stranger Danger. Lucy declined at first too, but Mr. Tumnus managed to convince her by talking about he had delicious food. The twins tried to convince Lucy to go home, but she didn't see the harm in it. Mr. Tumnus tried again to convince the twins, but they refused. 

Seeing the faun walk away with the girl, Harry and Helena quickly ran back to where they came from. Managing to find their way back, they ran to find Sirius and Remus and pulled the confused adult men with them. "You know that it's supposed to be us finding you, not the other way around?" Sirius asked as they were pulled into the room with the wardrobe. "Not important right now." Helena muttered.

Harry opened the door of the wardrobe and walked in, only to meet the wooden back of it. No forest at all. "It's gone." He called and Helena joined him. "It can't be gone. It was just here." She replied, confusing and slightly concerning the men outside the wardrobe. "What was just here?" Remus asked as Severus joined them, having finished his brewing and having heard his children run around. Feeling defeated, Harry and Helena sat in the opening of the wardrobe and told their father and godfathers about Narnia and about the strange faun.

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't go with him and tried to get us." Severus soothed them, seeing that they were genuinely upset that they couldn't help Lucy and knowing that they wouldn't lie about this. "I just hope that Lucy wil be alright." Harry muttered as the men gently led them out of the room. After a bit of thinking, Remus and Sirius decided to believe them too, saying that you couldn't make up a story like that in just a few seconds.

The twins smiled a tiny bit at that, still worried about Lucy. The men tried to cheer them up and distract them, but it didn't really work. They sighed and hoped that they would find a way to discover what happened to this Lucy girl soon, before the twins worried themselves sick. The twins were really concerned about the little girl and hoped that they could go back soon. Little did they know that they would go back sooner than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One major note for this story: as this plays in the summer vacation and will mostly be focused on Narnia, there won't be as much bashing as in the previous story, despite the tags.  
..  
But don't worry, bashing lovers. More bashing will come in the next story.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Meeting the other pevensies and two beavers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A week after the twins first visit, they were hiding in the wardrobe once again. This time not because of a game, but because they had broken something. Even though Remus had fixed it quickly, the twins had fled out of fear of punishment. Even with Helena's memories from her previous life, it had been an instinctive reaction from their time at the dursley family. They heard Sirius and Remus calling for them and shifted backwards. 

Feeling their hands touch snow, they whirled around and saw the forest again. Happy that it was back, the twins grabbed the warmest and smallest robes that they could find and wrapped them around their bodies, before going onwards. Finding their way back to the lamppost, the twins were happy to see a familiar little girl talking with a boy about their age and two older children. "Lucy!" Helena called and the others looked up, Lucy gasping and running towards them. "Harry, Helena. You're here!" She shouted happily, tackling them into a hug.

"You know them, Lu?" The older boy asked as he and the other two followed what Helena assumed was their little sister. "They are my friends. Harry, Helena, these are my siblings: Peter, Susan and Edmund." Lucy replied, pointing at each sibling and the twins shyly waved at them. "Well, if Lucy likes you, how bad can you be?" Peter asked jokingly, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"Considering that she walked away with a faun that she had just met despite our warnings, I'm not sure." Helena replied. "Lucy! You know that you're not supposed to go with strangers!" The older girl, Susan, immediately scolded and Lucy looked extremely sheepish. "I'm sorry, but he is really nice. He's my friend now and he saved me from the White Witch." She defended herself and Harry and Helena perked up at this. "White Witch?" Harry asked in curiosity and Lucy immediately nodded, realising that they didn't know about the full situation yet. 

"This is no normal winter. The White Witch has kept the land like this for over a hundred years. She has spies everywhere and there is no Christmas!" She told them, especially scandalized over the "no Christmas" bit. "A powerful sorcerer has kept a country in a literally frozen state and refuses to make any changes that he or she doesn't like?" Helena summed up, sharing a look with Harry. 

"Doesn't sound familiar at all, does it?" She asked sarcastically and Harry gave her an unamused look. Seeing the four other siblings giving them a confused looks, he shrugged. "It's something personal. Never mind." He told them and they nodded in understanding. Lucy suggested going to the faun, so that he could apologise to Harry and Helena and so that her siblings could meet him. 

Seeing Peter getting coats from another wardrobe, Helena raised an eyebrow. "You came through a wardrobe too?" She asked and the others nodded. She hummed in thought, before they started to walk, Lucy in the lead. Harry and Helena looked back at the lamppost, hoping that they would be able to find their way back and that they wouldn't be gone for long. They didn't want their father and uncles to worry about them. Besides, the chance that the portal to Narnia would be closed once again if they left was big. At least, they had their wands this time

They arrived at Mr. Tumnus's house, only to find it completely ransacked and a piece of parchment that said that the faun had been arrested for helping a human, Lucy. Susan stated that they had to go back home, but Lucy protested that they had to help Mr. Tumnus. She asked what the twins thought, but they unanimously decided to stay neutral about it. That's when they literally heard a bird say "psst."

Following it outside, they were approached by a beaver. Peter held out his hand for it to smell. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver said, startling them all, although Lucy giggled. The beaver gave the little girl the handkerchief that she had given to Mr. Tumnus. The faun had given it to the beaver before he was taken. The beaver told them that they needed to talk in a safe spot and Peter already followed him. "He said that he knows the faun." He defended himself when Susan asked what he was doing. 

"He's a beaver! He's not supposed to say anything!" Susan protested, before the beaver came back to check up on them. Seeing no other options, they started to follow the talking animal. They kept walking as evening fell and they arrived at a dam. "Beaver? Is that you? If I find out they you have been with badger again..." A female beaver started as she walked out, before seeing who was with her husband. 

"Oh, I never thought that I would see this day." She squealed, before inviting them in. Mr. Beaver told them that the chance of Mr. Tumnus getting out of the Witch's castle was very small, but Mrs. Beaver told them that there was hope, quickly nudging her husband to make him agree. "Oh, yes. Lots of hope. Aslan is on the move." He told them in a hushed tone. Harry shared a confused look with his sister. "Aslan?" He asked in a whisper and she gave him a shrug. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. At first, Mr. Beaver started to laugh, thinking that they were joking.

Realising that they weren't, he quickly stopped. "He's only the king of the whole wood and rightful king of Narnia!" He continued after Peter defended them as they hadn't exactly been there very long. The beavers told them that He was waiting for them. "Why would He be waiting for us?" Harry asked in utter and complete confusion, making Mr. Bear throw his head back in exasperation. 

"They don't even know about the prophecy!" He complained to his wife, who encouraged him to tell them. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." He quoted. Harry and Helena shared a look. They knew that there had been another prophecy about them in their world, so they weren't exactly happy to hear about another prophecy. "It has long been foretold that three sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and bring peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver continued.

"And you think that it's us?" Harry asked. "Well you better be, because Aslan is already gathering your army." Mr. Beaver replied. At this, Peter and Susan decided to leave, despite the beavers andLucy's protests, before realising that Edmund was gone. "I'm gonna kill him." Peter muttered. "Maybe, you don't need to. Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked darkly and the twins shared a worried look. Things just got more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure truly begins.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Starting a new journey and gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They put on their coats and robes and ran out of the beaver house, trying to find Edmund. They arrived at a hill that looked over a giant castle made of ice and they saw Edmund approaching the front door. Lucy tried to call out to him, but Helena managed to cover her mouth just in time. "They cannot hear us, Lucy. It's too dangerous." She whispered and Mr. Beaver agreed with her. 

"She's right. She wants you all to stop the prophecy from happening. She'll kill you!" He hissed. They ran back to the house and prepared to flee. There was no doubt that the Witch would send her soldiers after them. Mr. Beaver showed them a tunnel and not a moment too soon as wolves surrounded the house and started to break down the walls. They quickly went into the tunnel, Peter and Susan having to duck as they ran. Mr. Beaver told them that it led to the house of a friend of his. "And you told me that it went to your mum's." Mrs. Beaver protested.

They came out in another house and ran outside, closing the door behind them as the wolves were following them. Lucy tripped and fell over what Helena at first assumed were garden statues, before seeing the looks of complete and absolute terror on their faces and Mr. Beaver's reaction to the statues. She and Harry shared a look as they realised that the Witch could turn animals into statues. 

That was new, even for Helena. Not to mention incredibly cruel. She made a note that when or if they got back, she would spoil her owl Athena for a bit. A fox revealed himself and told them to quickly climb up into a tree.. They reluctantly obeyed as they weren't sure if they could trust him. The Witch's wolves quickly arrived and surrounded the fox. Helena had to admire his bravery as he didn't give them up, even when one of the wolves held him between its teeth. Instead, the fox lied that they had headed north.

Letting him go, the wolves ran away. Once they were gone, they climbed back down and started a small campfire, while Mrs. Beaver tried to tend to the fox's wounds. "Oh, stop squirming." You're worse than beaver on bath day." She murmured. "Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver told them and they chuckled. After telling them that he was gathering soldiers for Aslan's army, the fox left and they fell asleep. 

They continued on early the next day and Mr. Beaver told them where Aslan's camp was. "It's close to the Stone Table. Just across the frozen river." He told them. "River?!" Harry asked in shock, before Mrs. Beaver told them that the river had been frozen for over a hundred years. "It's so far." Peter muttered as they could barely see the Stone Table. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs Beaver asked. "Smaller." Susan replied. 

They were crossing a large snowy plain and Mr. Beaver kept telling them to hurry. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter complained as he lifted Lucy on his back and the others all chuckled. Mr. Beaver told them once again to hurry up, but both Harry and Helena noticed the change in tone and turned around. They saw a sled heading their way and their eyes widened. "It's her! Run!" Helena shouted, before she and Harry did just that. The Pevensies turned around and saw the same thing. 

Quickly putting Lucy down again and grabbing her hand instead, Peter and Susan started to run after the twins and the Beaver. They ran for several minutes, until they finally reached the forest's edge. Hiding in a hole in one side of a tiny hill, the humans and beavers heard the sled arriving and saw a shadow of a person standing right above them. Harry and Helena held each other's hands as they almost didn't breathe.

The owner of the shadow seemingly moved on and Mr. Beaver went to look to see if it was safe after a few minutes. For a few seconds, there was absolutely nothing, before Mr. Beaver suddenly popped his head over the upper edge of the hole, hanging upside-down and startling them. "Come here, come here! I hope that you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you." He told them in an excited tone, before disappearing again. Seeing that it was apparently safe, they slowly climbed out of their hiding spot and stared at what they saw. 

It hasn't been the Witch at all, but Santa Claus himself or father Christmas as he was called here. Harry and Helena were especially shocked. One of the dursleys biggest pleasures was telling them that Santa hated them and that they would never get any presents. Once they had been old enough to realise that Santa wasn't real in their world, had been the moment that they had realised that they would never be part of the family.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy greeted the man. Father Christmas chuckled, before apologising for making them think that he was the Witch. "I thought that there was no Christmas in Narnia." Harry muttered and the older man smiled at him. "No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is starting to weaken the Witch's power." He told them, before getting a giant bag out of the back of his sled. "Presents!" Lucy cheered, running forwards.

He gave her a cordial with a healing potion in it and as a tiny dagger to defend herself, although he hoped that she never would have to use it. Susan was next and he gave her a bow and arrow, as well as a horn to blow on in time of need, promising that help would come. Next, he gave Peter his presents. A impressive sword and shield. Once he had done that, he looked over at Harry and Helena, who were standing a bit on the sidelines. "Come here, Your Majesties. I've got presents for you too." He chuckled as they got closer. 

He gave Helena a book full of magic spells which she had never read before. "This book will never decay. Time, weather and water will never do any harm to its pages. May it serve you well in your world, Queen Hela." He whispered the last two words, so that only Helena heard it. She looked up at him in surprise, before smiling and nodding. "Thank you." She whispered Santa also gave her a bigger dagger than Lucy's, just in case. 

He turned to Harry and gave him a smaller bag than his own. "This bag will always have what you need and will never be a heavy weight to carry, no matter how many things you put in here." Even if you hold it upside-down, things will never fall out." He told the boy, before giving him a sword too. Not as impressive as Peter's though and father Christmas chuckled at seeing the just slightly disappointed look in Harry's eyes, despite him knowing that he couldn't complain. "I believe that you will get your own sword soon enough." He whispered, before straightening up.

"Remember: these are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely." He told all the humans."Don't the beavers get anything?" Helena suddenly asked and the older man chuckled. "Once they ridden home, it will be completely restored and done." He promised and the beavers thanked him. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He joked, putting the bag back in the sled.

"Long live Aslan." He stated, before getting into his sled too and driving off."You know what would've been my Christmas wish?" Harry asked and everyone looked at him. "A lift to the Stone Table." He continued and they chuckled, Helena putting her new book in his bag, before Peter remembered something. "Did he say that winter was ending?" He asked and everyone turned to him. "You know what that means? No more ice." He told them and everyone paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Breaking the ice and meeting a Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Peter was right, as the river was already mostly thawed out. Only a small stroke of ice right underneath the waterfall still remained. "We need to cross now." Peter stated. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked. "I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replied. At hearing Susan and Peter bicker for the umpteenth time, Helena rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this." She called, a wolf's howl immediately following her words.

'See?!" Helena muttered as they went down. Arriving at the river and seeing that the ice was very thin and about to break, Mr. Beaver went first. He slowly stepped forwards and tried out the ice with his tail, giving them a visual where to walk. "If we ever get back, we are so not telling dad about this." Harry muttered as they shuffled along the ice, the twins never letting go of each other. "He would absolutely freak out and bar all wardrobes from entering." Helena scoffed, despite being visibly scared as well as they continued on. 

She may have been an immortal goddess once upon a time, but as of right now at that very moment, she was just a young child with a lot of memories in her head. She couldn't even teleport out of there if anything went wrong. Not that she would if she could. She wasn't going to leave her brother and new friends behind. She was the Goddess of Death, but even she wasn't that cruel.

Unfortunately, that was when the wolves caught up and trapped them on both sides of the river. One of them grabbed Mr. Beaver and held him threateningly between its jaws. Susan noticed Harry and Helena pointing their wands at the wolves. "What on earth are you doing?! Sticks are not going to help!" She shouted and this made the leader of the wolves focus on them. "Ah, the witch and the wizard." He chuckled. 

The three Pevensie siblings slowly turned to stare at the twins, but the wolf wasn't done yet. "My Queen wants to give you a choice. You can either leave with your friends and their brother or join her side. Or you could die as a third option." He added. At hearing this, Susan tried to convince Peter to listen to him and leave, despite Mr. Beaver protesting otherwise. Harry and Helena both glared at the wolf.

Especially Helena was disgusted by the offer, the witch being just as bad as Dumbledore in her opinion and there was no way in the Nine Realms that she was going to join her Harry was on the same mindset as his sister. Ever since her comment about the Witch and Dumbledore being similar, he kept making comparisons and she was right. Cracking was heard and Harry and Helena slowly looked up. The ice over the waterfall was about to break.

Seeing the same thing, Peter quickly buried his sword deep into the block of ice and told his sisters to hold onto him. Harry and Helena were about to do the same thing, when the ice already broke and the waterfall was set free. Instinctively, Helena grabbed her brother and turned him away from the water, thinking about how she wanted to get out of there. The next few moments were dizzying and confusing, before everything calmed down and it fell quiet. No roar of water, no wolves snarling. Absolutely nothing. 

The twins slowly opened their eyes after having closed them on instinct. They were sitting on a patch of green gras, not a snowflake in sight. "Are we dead?" Harry asked uncertainly. "I'm not sure." Helena muttered, standing up. There was a hill in the distance and with no other option, the twins went to climb it. Arriving at the top first and seeing something in the distance, Helena tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't think that heaven has army camps." She commented. Harry joined her and saw tents in the distance. "Should we go there?" He whispered. "We've got no other option." Helena replied, before they heard something coming towards them. They whirled around and pointed their wands at what was coming. A couple of centaurs and fauns burst through the forest at the foot of the hill. Both parties stared at each other, trying to see on which side the other was on. One of the centaurs noticed the wands and the bag on Harry's back.

"Are you a son of Adam and daughter of Eve?" He asked, the other creatures slowly relaxing at his words. "That depends on who's asking." Helena replied in a suspicious tone. "My name is Oreius. I'm the general of Aslan's army." The centaur introduced himself. Helena slowly lowered her wand at this, hearing no lies in his voice. "Mr and Mrs. Beaver told us about Aslan." She said slowly.

The centaur smiled at her as Harry lowered his wand as well, trusting his sister to know what she was doing, although neither of them let go of their wands. The group of creatures, which the twins now realised was a scout group, gently led them towards the camp that they had seen. They explained that they had heard a loud bang coming from behind the hill and had quickly gone out to investigate what it was. 

Before long, they arrived at the camp and the twins immediately noticed all the creatures staring at them like they had seen a miracle. This is different." Helena muttered, slightly self-conscious. They walked towards the biggest tent and Oreius told them to stop in front of it, before going inside. He came back out after several seconds and turned towards the tent. As if given a signal, all the creatures and animals in the camp kneeled on the ground. The twins shared a confused look, before looking back at the entrance of the tent.

Their jaws dropped as a magnificent Lion walked out and looked at them with warm eyes. They kneeled on the ground as well. "Welcome Harry, son of Adam. Welcome Helena, daughter of Eve. It is good to see that you have arrived safely, but where are the others?" Aslan asked and the twins stood up again. "Well, three of them were on their way here, but we got seperated at the river." Helena explained. "And the fourth?" Aslan asked. "He was captured." Harry replied.

"Captured? How did this happen?" Aslan asked once again, before noticing that the twins were incredibly tired. "Never mind that. Oreius, bring them to a tent so that they can rest." He ordered and the centaur bowed to him, before leading the twins towards one of the tents. Said tent had a few soft couches, perfect to take a nap on. Oreius told them to call if they needed anything, before leaving them. "So, what do you think just happened?" Harry asked, confused on what had happened. "I think that we accidentally apparated. Like when Dudley chased us and we ended up on the roof." Helena replied after thinking for a bit.

Harry had to agree with that. "Well, thank Merlin for that as Dumbledore would need some new pawns in his game if we died. I really hope that the others are alright." He muttered dryly, before lying down on one of the couches and closing his eyes. Helena agreed with him, before following his example. Before long, both twins were deeply asleep, despite their worries about their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took more than a week. I was either busy with other story or didn't feel like writing, but I'm back now. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	5. Settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The twins were woken up by a small figure running into their tent. "Harry! Helena! There you are!" Lucy squealed, tackling them into a hug. It took a second for them to realise what was going on, before they hugged her back. "You had us worried sick. We thought that you had drowned." Peter immediately scolded as he, Susan and the beavers followed Lucy in as well. "Sorry, dad." Helena replied sarcastically. 

"How did you survive? And why did that wolf say that you're a witch and wizard?" Susan demanded to know. "Because that's what we are?" Harry answered in a questioning tone. "Come off it. There's no magic on earth." Peter protested. "Not as far as you know, but there's a secret community of witches and wizards hidden right under your very noses." Helena told them, before Harry interrupted. "Wait, are we going to get in trouble for this?" He asked. "Well, they were probably going to find out eventually. And this whole world has magic." Helena said.

Harry had to concede at that. "What do you mean about getting into trouble?" Lucy asked worried. She didn't want her new friends to get into trouble. "Normal people, or muggles as we call them, are not supposed to know about magic. Even using magic in front of a muggle will result in getting you a warning. But since we're in a different world, I think that we're safe as long as you won't babble about it when we get back." Harry explained.

"Of course not. We're not going to betray you. Besides, everyone will call us crazy if we suddenly start talking about magic." Peter scoffed and the others laughed. "It really is a relief to see that you're alright, dears." Mrs Beaver stated and both Harry and Helena smiled at her, thanking her. As they were now awake, the twins decided to look at the gifts that they had been given. Helena's eyes widened at seeing the many interesting spells that were in the book. There was a spell to control the weather and one to cloak yourself from enemy's eyes. 

Considering her current situation both there and in England, Helena immediately started to memorize the cloaking spell. You never knew when it came in handy. Harry was testing out how many things he could get into his bag, including the weapons of their friends after asking permission. "Wow." Lucy breathed as she saw Peter's sword completely disappear into the bag after Susan's bow and arrows and seeing Harry lift the bag up without a problem.

"That's really impressive." Susan agreed, before harry gave her and her siblings their weapons back. That's when his stomach rumbled and everyone chuckled at his red face. "I guess that we go and find some foot and get some different clothing." Peter said, before Harry stopped them. "Father Christmas says that this bag would have everything I need, so if I'm hungry..." He said, rummaging in his bag and fishing an apple out of it. 

The Pevensie siblings all made impressed sounds as Harry fished out three different dresses and two shirts and pants in different sizes. The five of them all tended the ones that were in their size, the boys moving to another tent to change. Both Helena's as Susan's dress were green, while Lucy's were a light blue. Helena's dress had long sleeves that fell open at the wrist and had white patterns around the collar, the waist and around the edges. The skirt was split in two halves, but the silver fabric underneath prevented anyone from seeing her legs. 

Susan's dress was a darker green with a little bit of white thrown in at the collar and around the upper arms and a brown belt around her waist. Lucy's dress was a light blue with small white patterns over the top and sleeves. Her dress also had a belt with a holster for her cordial. "Oh, you all look so beautiful." Mrs. Beaver gushed once they were finished and the girls smiled and thanked her. 

Helena loved her new dress. It was light and didn't restrict her movements at all, allowing her to move freely. She never wore a dress in Helheim, only for visits to Asgard and those were always very heavy, resulting in her disliking dresses in general, but this one was perfect. Lucy also complimented her dress, saying that she looked like a queen, not knowing how right she was. Helena just laughed at the irony

Stepping outside, Susan and Lucy went to the waterside, while Helena asked around for some ink, a quill and paper if they had it. They did and Helena carefully climbed the hill behind the camp with her items. While she and Harry had been on the hill where they met Oreius, she had seen a beautiful castle in the far distance. With the situation slowly starting to get bigger and more dangerous, she wanted some time for herself and draw. That castle seemed like the perfect thing to draw, even if it was far away. She sat down on a rock outcrop and glanced at the faraway castle, before starting to sketch it.

She was about halfway through, when a shadow fell over her. "If you want to draw Cair Paravel, you might as well wait until you live there as one of Narnia's queens." Aslan said with a chuckle. Seeing Helena looking down at that, he sighed. "I know what happened during the last time that a prophecy was made about you and I do not blame you for not liking it l but I will do my best to make sure that you won't lose anybody this time." He vowed. 

Helena smiled and thanked Him, before He left and she continued to sketch. After a while, she was done and walked down again once it was completely dry. She found Harry and three beavers and showed them her drawing. "Wow. That's amazing, dear." Mrs. Beaver complimented. "Especially the inclusion of the camp at the foreground is very well done." Mr. Beaver agreed with his wife. 

Helena blushed slightly at their words, still not quite used to getting compliments after living with the Dursleys. "Thanks guys." She muttered softly, scratching the back of her head. The beavers smiled at her as did Harry. "It really is a beautiful drawing, Lena. I really hope that dad, Padfoot and Moony can see it one day" He commented sincerely. Helena smiled at him, before they heard a horn being blown. Quickly realising that it was Susan's horn, they all ran to the direction of the sound as fast as they could. 

They arrived there to see two wolves surrounding a tree with Susan and Lucy in it. Peter had arrived just before them and was facing the same wolf from the river. The second wolf was quickly held down by Aslan who told them all that this was Peter's battle to fight and to stand down. After goading the boy for a bit, the wolf finally attacked and for a second, it seemed that Peter was done for. 

He turned out to be completely fine as his sisters, Harry and Helena all pushed the dead wolf off him. Aslan let the second wolf go and it weirdly fled. "Go after him. He will lead you to Edmund." He ordered and Oreius quickly obeyed and went after him with a group of creatures. Once the shock was over, Aslan knighted Peter, with the others as witnesses. They went back to the camp after that, hoping that Edmund would be rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the group are safe, but their troubles aren't over yet. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/777856166874074898/ (Helena's dress)
> 
> I didn't really have any idea for Harry's clothes, so feel free to imagine anything. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. Meeting the witch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

To everyone's relief, Edmund was talking with Aslan when they walked out of their tents the next morning, having been successfully rescued bu Oreius and the others during the night. Aslan offered the boy to the others and told them not to speak about things that had happened in the past. Harry and Helena watched with a smile as the Pevensies reunited, missing their own families. 

Once the Pevensies were done hugging and Edmund got some sleep, they sat down in the grass and talked. Edmund had a kind of dry humour that reminded the twins of their friend Draco. Like his siblings, Edmund was shocked to find out that the twins had magic, but less so as he had been held captive by a witch. After a while, they split up to practice with their new weapons, except for Edmund, who had to use a borrowed sword. He was slightly jealous of the gifts that they had, but he also knew that it was his own fault that he didn't get anything

Peter had actually tried to convince them to go home, but they refused to listen, wanting to help the Narnians. Helena stubbornly told the older boy that now she had her book, she was going to use it too and Harry supported her. They knew what it was like to be helpless and the wanted to help. It was surprisingly Edmund who had put in the final say, having seen what the White Witch could do

Susan went to practice with her bow and arrow with Lucy and Helena watching, the latter also reading her new book some more. There were so many spells in the book that she knew it would take a while to read them all. The spells were sorted into two categories: "Witch" and "Goddess," telling her when she could use those spells. The ones under "Witch" also had ages written down that indicated that it would be best if she started using them at that age. 

This would make sure that she didn't exhaust her magic core by trying out a spell that was too difficult or too big._ 'Huh, thanks Santa.'_ Helena thought as she heard a strange thwack. Looking up, she saw that Susan had fired her first arrow. It had hit the target, but not the bullseye. "That's not bad for a first time." Helena commented to Mrs. Beaver, who was sitting next to her and she agreed.

Suddenly, a dagger hit the bullseye and it came from Lucy. "Boo! Foul play!" Helena jokingly shouted from the sidelines, making her friends laugh at her words. "You try, Helena." Lucy said, running towards her arms pulling her up. "Yes, you have to train as well." Susan agreed as she helped her sister get the protesting girl up and pushing her towards the place before the target, before getting Lucy's dagger and her arrow out of said target. Helena sighed and turned sideways to face them and Mrs. Beaver, ready to make their jaws drop.

"I am already training with my magic. I'm terrible at daggers." She said, throwing one of her new daggers towards the target without even looking. Hearing it hit the target and seeing three jaws drop, she knew that she had hit the bullseye and gave them a smirk. "And you're saying that what Lucy did was foul play?" Susan finally asked with a laugh once she had managed to pull her jaw up again. 

Helena simply smirked at them, before retrieving her dagger and walking away. Something big was coming and it wasn't just the no doubt upcoming battle. It was something darker. She could feel it and she didn't like it at all. She just needed some time to herself and walked into their tent, laying down on one of the couches and closing her eyes for some rest. It felt like only seconds later that she heard a ruckus outside. She stood back up and pulled the curtain away a bit to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her. 

It was the White Witch herself, taller than any human that she knew except maybe Hagrid. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia. Empress of the lone islands." A black dwarf announced as the Narnians jeered and shouted insults at the Witch. Helena snuck behind the creatures and joined Harry and the Pevensies close to Aslan's tent. Helena glanced at the Great Lion himself. She had never seen Him so stern and serious.

For a second, she honestly wondered how the Witch could even dare to go up against him. She was pretty sure that Dumbledore and his pawns would pee their pants by just looking at Him. The Witch stepped off her carried chair, which was held by some of the most ugly creatures that she had ever seen and that was really saying something. As she walked closer to Aslan, the Witch glanced at all six children. 

Helena almost flinched as the gaze fell on her, but she stared right back at her, showing no fear as she looked the Witch right into her eyes without looking away. There was absolutely no emotion at all in those ice blue irises as the Witch harshly glared at her, before finally focusing herself on Edmund. However, instead of feeling fear like she expected, she felt... pity. As well as another feeling that she couldn't explain and had never felt before. _'What is happening?'_ She thought, before her attention was pulled by the witch speaking up.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She stated and five of the six children as well as several of the Narnians immediately glanced at a very guilty looking Edmund. "His offence was not against you." Aslan replied. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis scoffed. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan literally growled at her. "I was there when it was written." He continued. Jadis gave him a smug grin.

"Then You'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She stated, before thinking for a second. "However, I am willing let him go, if you give me the witch and wizard that You're protecting." She told them and everyone looked at the twins. "I want them, so that one day, we will fight side-by-side." She smirked. "She's insane." Harry whispered as Peter pulled his sword. "Try to take them then." He said, pointing his sword at her. Jadis was unimpressed. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right?" She scoffed

She smirked at seeing his uncertainty, before turning around and telling everyone what would happen if she didn't get her way, which was apparently the destruction of Narnia, Aslan stopped her and invited her into His tent to speak with her privately. Helena had wrapped an arm around a distraught Lucy in the meantime and tried to calm her down. "It's okay, Lucy. Aslan will know what to do. I'm sure of it." She said. 

Having nothing better to do and too stressed to even think of doing something else, they all sat down in the grass to wait. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Harry muttered as Edmund ripped blades of grass of the ground and everyone agreed with him. Finally hearing something after a while, everyone stood back up again. Jadis walked out of the tent with the look of a child who didn't get their way. 

Helena had to fight the urge to say "go to your room!" Aslan followed her out and said that she had renounced her claim on Edmund and even Harry and Helena. Everyone cheered in relief at that. "How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked Aslan, who simply roared in her face. She quickly sat down on her chair and was carried away among cheers. Only Harry, Helena and Lucy noticed the sad look on Aslan's face as he walked back inside his own tent. Harry and Helena shared a worried look, before celebrating with the Narnians. 

Once everything had calmed down, the twins got together a bit away from the camp. "You saw His face too, right?" Harry asked. Helena nodded. "Something's wrong. The witch wouldn't just give up her claim on Edmund and us.... unless she got something in return." She added. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Think. Whose life would be far more important to her than ours?" She asked and he thought for a minute, paling as realisation hit him. 

"Oh no...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long. I got sick last week and I didn't feel like writing this week, but I'm back now and to make it up for you. I'm gonna spoil a little secret. 
> 
> I'm planning to write something at the end of this story that will have major impact on the next Narnia story, which will be the story after the next one. I will also have to rewrite my "voyage" story, but I won't just yet as I don't want to give anything away :).
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. Sacrifice and resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

That night, neither of the twins could sleep as they were very aware that something bad was about to happen. Around midnight, they heard something moving and saw Aslan's shadow on the side of the tent. Harry had decided to stay behind They could use all the help that they could get Getting up with a nod to Harry, Helena noticed that Lucy had been awake as well and at her whispered calling, Susan woke up too.

After getting their cloaks, the three of them sneaked out of the tent and followed the Lion up the hill towards the Stone Table. Harry closed his eyes and tried to rest. It didn't take very long for Aslan to notice that he was followed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked solemnly after stopping and they slowly joined him. "We couldn't sleep." Lucy explained. "Please Alan. Can we walk with you?" Susan asked. "I would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you." Aslan replied as they carefully put their hands in His mane and fur as they continued on.

Helena absolutely hated this. She hated knowing that something bad was going to happen and she couldn't do anything stop it. She was supposed to be the powerful Goddess of Death, but now, she was just a helpless little girl, who couldn't do anything. Aslan looked at her as if knowing what she was thinking and gave her a nudge with His nose. She gave him a tiny smile in response as they continued on. 

After a while, Aslan spoke up again. "It is time. From here, I must go on alone." He told them. Susan tried to protest, but He interrupted her. "You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Helena. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." He said sadly, before continuing on. "What is he going to do?" Lucy asked Helena, but she just gave the younger girl a sad look as she went on a different way. 

Finding a spot from where they could see the Stone Table, all three girls immediately paled at the variety of hideous monsters that surrounded the site, the White Witch calmly standing in the centre of it all. Quickly remembering the cloaking spell from her spellbook, Helena frantically whispered it and an invisible dome was set up around them, preventing anyone with evil intent from seeing and hearing them. She was glad that it had been one of the spells that she could learn immediately, otherwise they could've been in big trouble.

Aslan slowly walked up the stairs towards the table, the ugly creatures spitting and hissing at him. "Behold. The Great Lion." Jadis called mockingly, a stone knife on the table and the monsters laughed. A minotaur knocked him down and Lucy gasped, Helena putting a hand on her arm on instinct. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispered and Helena gave her another sad look.

"Because this is the price for Edmund's freedom." She answered solemnly and the other girls looked at her in shock. At the Witch's orders, Aslan was bound and shaved. Helena was gripping her dagger so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Helena, can't you do something with your magic?" Susan asked desperately. "Not against that many." Helena protested. A crudely shaven Aslan was dragged up the stone table, where Jadis was waiting. 

With one sweep of her hand, she silenced all of her followers. '_Now, that is crowd control.'_ Helena thought for a second, before squashing the thought. There was silence for a few seconds, before the monsters started to bang their torches on the ground and make all kinds of sounds. Jadis kneeled down behind Aslan's head. "You know, Aslan. I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor and the witch and wizard? I have foreseen it. One day, we will fight side-by-side." She stated.

The girls all shared looks at this. "You are giving me your life and saving no one. So much for love." Jadis continued with a chuckle, before standing up. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" She shouted and her followers roared even louder. Aslan shared one last look with the girls, being asle to see right through the spell. "In that knowledge, despair and die!" Jadis called, bringing the knife down. 

Helena looked away before it actually happened, very aware of the irony of her looking away from someone's death. Susan pulled both her and Lucy into a tight hug as they cried. "The Great Cat is dead!" Jadis screamed and the monsters cheered. She ordered her general, the minotaur from before to prepare his troops for battle. All the monsters quickly ran into the forest to prepare, leaving the dead lion behind. Once they were all gone for at least a few minutes, the girls slowly came out of their hiding spot and walked towards the table.

Lucy climbed on the Table next to the body and went to take out her vial, but Helena stopped her. "It's too late, Lucy. He's gone." She whispered. Lucy turned back to Aslan and started to cry again, resting her head on His. Susan cried as well and Helena had tears rolling down her cheeks, despite her trying to fight them back. She looked at the body, from where she was sitting behind it.

Alan had looked so large when she had met him, but He looked so small now. Being pretty much immortal, she never heard to deal with mortality in her past life, until now. She suddenly noticed mice climbing onto the rope and started gnawing at it. Noticing the same thing, Susan tried to scare them away at first, but Lucy saw what they were doing. Once the mice had gnawed through the ropes, the girls pushed them off Aslan's body.

"We have to tell the others." Helena spoke up. "We're can't just leave him!" Lucy protested, not wanting to leave. "Lucy, there's no time. They need to know" Susan reluctantly agreed with Helena. That's when Lucy got the idea of using the trees to send the message and they did, allowing the girls to stay with the body. Somewhere during the night, they fell asleep. Helena felt terrible to use a body as a pillow, but she was just so tired, both physically and emotionally. The last thought that she had before falling asleep was hoping that Harry would be alright. After that, she knew no more.

They woke up at dawn, feeling extremely cold. "We should go." Susan said, getting off the Table and wrapping her arm around Lucy, extending her other arm towards Helena. The witch joined them as they started to walk away. Before they could fully do that, there was a rumble and the earth shook, making them fall to the ground. What the bloody hell was that?!" Helena called as they turned around, only to see the Table cracked and Aslan missing.

"Where did he go?" Helena asked, just as the sun rose and an alive Aslan appeared behind the cracked Table. "Aslan!" The girls called in relief, running to hug the laughing Lion. "But we saw the knife and the Witch." Susan protested and Aslan explained that there was an even deeper magic that Jadis didn't know about that started that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed instead of the traitor, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would be undone. "Talk about fine print." Helena muttered and everyone chuckled. 

"We sent the news that you were dead. Peter, Harry and Edmund will have gone to war." Susan said as Lucy pulled her dagger. "We have to help them." She insisted bravely and Aslan chuckled, gently pushing her hand down with his paw. "We will, dear one, but not alone." He stated, before ordering them to climb on His back. Lucy went first, followed by Helena and finally Susan. Aslan also ordered them to cover their ears

Once they had done so, He roared and starting to run. They raced through the land, before arriving at the Witch's castle. Arriving there, they got off Aslan's back and walked in. They walked into a hall that was filled with stones statues. "Someone has anger issues." Helena murmured and the other girls let tiny smiles show. Lucy suddenly found Mr. Tumnus, who had also been turned to stone.She started to cry at seeing her friend in such a state as Susan wrapped an arm around her. Aslan walked forwards and breathed on the stone faun.

To the amazement of the girls, Mr. Tumnus slowly started to turn to normal, almost falling forwards if not for Lucy catching him. The girl then introduced him to Susan and the two girls tackled him into a hug. "Come, we need to hurry. Peter wil need every help that he can get." Aslan said, having turned everyone else back to life. They nodded and followed him out, ready to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky. I was planning to end it with Helena falling asleep, but I decided to do the resurrection scene as well to get the part with the girls over with. Next chapter will be focused on the boys and the big battle. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Fighting the witch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It wasn't long after the three girls had left that the boys were woken up by one of the nice tree spirits, who told them what had happened. Despite suspecting what was going to happen, Harry still felt like being punched in the gut at hearing the news. They got up and went to check Aslan's tent after telling Oreius what the spirit had told them. Peter went in and came out only a few seconds later with his head hung low. 

"She's right. He's gone." He muttered, leaning on the table with the map of Narnia and battle plan. Harry, Edmund and Oreius all shared a solemn look, before Edmund looked at his big brother. "Then you'll have to lead us." He said and Peter simply gave him a sceptic look. Seeing this, Harry spoke up instead. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." He said, Edmund nodding in agreement. Peter tried to protest that he couldn't, but Edmund replied that Aslan believed that he could and that he and Harry did too.

Finally taking charge, Peter ordered them to make the last preparations for the battle and everyone obeyed. Before long, everyone was riding out to face the Witch's army. Riding on one of the talking horses, Harry turned to look back at the hill where his sister was, hoping that they would meet again. After that, he rode ahead with Peter, Edmund and Oreius. They arrived at a large field where the battle would take place. 

At their side of the field, there were several rocky hills and a canyon. Harry and Edmund climbed on top of the hill with Mr. Beaver and a part of the army and Peter went to the field with Oreius and the larger part of the army. A Griffin was sent ahead to scout and quickly returned to Peter's side. "They're coming, your highness. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The Griffin told him and Oreius. "Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius replied. "No, but I bet they help." Peter muttered as they heard a sound from the other side of the field. 

A minotaur, the Witch's general, was the first one to appear and roared loudly as the Witch's army finally appeared and Harry gulped at seeing the amount of monsters. "Oh, Bloody Hell." He murmured, gripping both his sword and wand tightly as he and Edmund shared a look. They were children and they were supposed to fight against that?! '_Dad is so going to be pissed if he ever finds out about this_.' He thought. 

Jadis arrived in a battle carriage that was pulled by two polar bears, Aslan's cut mane hanging around her neck like a victory necklace. Peter unsheathed his sword and raised it to the sky, making his army cheer. "I have no use for prisoners. Kill them all." Jadis ordered coldly and with a roar from her general, her army started to charge, while she stayed behind for a bit, staring at Peter challengingly.

At Peter's signal, griffins started to fly overhead, carrying rocks and dropping them on the charging army. It worked slightly, but many were shot down by the black dwarfs in the Witch's army. Knowing that this was it, Peter turned to Oreius. "Are you with me?" He asked. "To the death." Oreius answered. Taking a deep breath, Peter raised his sword higher. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" He shouted, making his unicorn rear up and run towards the army with Oreius at his side. His army immediately followed them as they charged. 

Harry and Edmund could only watch from their place as the two armies met and become one big mess of animal attacking animal and beast attacking beast. "This is absolute madness." Harry muttered and Mr. Beaver patted the side of his leg, knowing what he was thinking. "And this is only a part of her army." Edmund replied, pointing at the part of the army they had stayed with Jadis.

As if reading their minds, she decided to join the battle with the rest of her army, ordering the polar bears to move the carriage forwards. At seeing this, Harry and Edmund shared a look and nodded silently, the latter ordering the centaur to sent out a Phoenix. The bird immediately set itself on fire and drew a burning line in the grass separating the queen and the remaining part of her army from the part that they were fighting. The good Narnians cheered, but Harry had the feeling that this was not going to work for very long.

His suspicions were proven correct as Jadis simply used her magic to extinguish the flames. At this. Peter ordered his army to fall back and draw them to the rocks. Hearing the horns signal for this, Harry, Edmund, Mr. Beaver and their part of the army quickly moved down. Standing on two different places with the archers, Edmund and Harry waited until the right moment, raised their swords and ordered them to fire.

Their arrows flew over their part of the army and hit the Witch's army. Seeing the black dwarf from the day before shooting their numbers and making Peter lose his steed, Harry, who was standing the closest to that wretched creature made a decision. "Keep me cover." He ordered one of the centaurs, before making his way to the dwarf. He silently thanked his many years of hiding from his cousin as he managed to sneak up on him. 

_"Stupefy." _He whispered, the spell hitting the dwarf and making him fall off the rock. He was immediately shot at by the other dwarfs who saw their comrade fall. He ducked behind some rocks and when he peeked around them, he saw something that made his blood freeze: Oreius and a rhino charging right at Jadis. He was about to help, when he heard a dwarf charging at him with a dagger. "Lumos." He shouted, making his wand light up and blind the dwarf, allowing him to throw the creature of the rock, before running back to Edmund and the others.

At this point, Jadis had already turned Oreius into stone and had excited her carriage to join the battle personally. Even Harry and Edmund were forced to fight, doing their best to keep their footing. Peter saw that they were losing and immediately turned to the younger boys. "Edmund! Harry! There are too many of them! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" He shouted, before continuing the fight. Mr. Beaver immediately pulled on Edmund's arm.

"You heard him. Let's go." He called as a red dwarf pulled Harry with him towards a safe way out. Before they made it fully out, Edmund turned around and saw Jadis approaching Peter with her magic staff, intent on finishing this once and for all. "Peter told us to get out of here!" Harry shouted at seeing that Edmund was about to go back. "Peter is not king yet." Edmund replied, before charging at her. "Edmund! Urgh! Even when I'm not at school, I'm surrounded by foolish Gryffindors!" Harry growled as he ran after his friend.

Jadis aimed her staff at Peter, ready to turn him to stone, when Edmund ran in and barely missed breaking her staff. They fought for a couple of seconds, before Edmund managed to break her staff, which alerted Peter to his presence. Furious at the loss of her staff, Jadis disarmed the boy and went to kill him, but was thrown off-course by a weight crashing into her with all its strength.

Harry had seen her about to stab his friend and had charged at her without thinking. If you were to ask him later, he'd admit to being ashamed about acting like a foolish Gryffindor himself, despite the man himself being his ancestor. Even though the Witch was at least two heads taller than him, he managed to throw her off-course and miss her mark. Even more furious, she went to attack him, but her sword was blocked by Peter. 

The older boy had quickly ran to their side as soon as he had seen his younger brother facing the witch. "Get out of here!" He ordered once again and Harry nodded, grabbing Edmund and pulling him along. Edmund was about to protest to the other boy that they couldn't leave him behind, when he noticed that Harry was actually pulling him to fight the other creatures to keep them off Peter's back and preventing them from ambushing him.

He and Harry shared a look, beside they threw themselves into battle once again.Hearing a loud roar, made them look up to see a very alive Aslan along with the girls and all the victims that Jadis had once turned into stone. Harry let a disbelieving smile show on his face as he saw the Lion standing there. He and Edmund shared an excited look, before continuing the fight. It wouldn't be very long now. Thrown into desperation at seeing Aslan, Jadis fought even harder, managing to knock Peter down and raising her sword to kill him and prevent the prophecy from happening.

Before she could do so, however, Aslan tackled her.No one saw exactly what happened, but you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. The battle seemed to disappear around them. "It is finished" Aslan stated as Lucy, Helena and Susan ran up to their big brother, the former immediately hugging him. "Where's Edmund?" Susan asked. "Right here." Harry called as he asks Edmund came around the corner. The girls all sighed in relief. 

Helena and Harry shared a relieved hug, happy to see the other alright. "We are never telling dad about this." Helena muttered and he agreed.The Pevensie siblings were hugging as well, before they looked around the battlefield. "There are so many wounded." Susan murmured. "If only we had some kind of vial with a potion that could heal every wound." Helena replied, giving Lucy a pointed look and the girl immediately went to work. They suddenly heard someone shouting and turned to see the black dwarf from before charge at them. 

Quick as lightning, Helena threw her dagger and killed the dwarf. That was when harry noticed the restored Oreius and walked towards him. "Oreius, with all due respect.... _what we're you thinking?!" _He shouted and the centaur winced. I had to save Peter, your highness." He explained and Harry rolled his eyes. "Watch out Helena. This world is full of foolish Gryffindors." He warned and everyone laughed. 

"Well, I seemed to recall a certain someone tackling The Witch, Harry. " Edmund replied and everyone looked at harry with an raised eyebrow. "Only because someone foolishly charged back in after getting ordered to get out of there, Edmund." Harry said. "Girls, girls. You're both pretty. Can we go home now?" Helena asked and everyone laughed. Harry suddenly had a question for Aslan. "Hey, Aslan? Now that you've died and came back to life, does that mean that you still have eight lives left?" He asked and the Lion chuckled in answer

Harry suddenly noticed Mr. Tumnus looking at the pace where Aslan and Jadis had landed with an odd look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked and the faun jumped slightly, before sighing. "I just can't believe that she's gone." He muttered, rubbing his arm and Harry nodded in understanding. "Me neither." He muttered, patting the faun on his back. The Witch was gone and peace could finally return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. The next one will probably be on the 27th.
> 
> Two more chapters and this story is over. I'll start the new year with a new story. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! :D


	9. Once a king or queen of Narnia....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After the battle, they were led to Cair Paravel. It was the same castle that Helena had sketched not too long ago and now, she was actually going to live in it. It had been a while since Helena had lived in a castle. Not since she had chosen to become mortal and have a chance to find love. Cair Paravel was very different than her former castle on Helheim. That one had always been dark and filled with wails. 

This one was light and full of actual life. She was led to her new bedroom and immediately loved it, running out towards the balcony that looked over the ocean. The castle was located on a peninsula, but her room happened to look over the endless ocean. Listening to the waves and knowing that the fight was over, the witch felt herself relax for the first time in a while. She had more than enough of winter for a while.

A knock on the door made her look up to see Harry walk in the room. "Wow, Lena. Your room is beautiful." He commented and it was. It was primarily in the colours blue and bronze with lots of windows. The bed was round with light blue sheets and curtains and dark blue pillows and blankets. Right above the bed was a small window that would allow the witch to look at the stars at night. The ensuite bathroom was in a blue colour that made Harry and Helena think of the ocean. The giant wardrobe already had beautiful dresses hanging, ready to be worn.

"What colours does your room have?" Helena asked. "Mostly green and silver, like Slytherin." Harry answered and Helena frowned. "Do you think that we will get home soon?" She asked and he made a face. "I don't know. The people of Narnia expect us to be kings and queens and we can't leave them alone... can we?" He asked in return and Helena slowly shook her head as much as it pained her to do so. 

"I guess that Narnia will need six kings and queens to help them bring that peace after a hundred year winter." She muttered and Harry agreed with her. "So, Aslan said that our coronation will be tomorrow. What dress are you going to wear?" He asked to distract. "I believe that we will be given a dress for tomorrow if I heard some fauns correctly." She replied and Harry agreed with her. "Speaking of fauns: did you notice how sad Mr. Tumnus looked on the way here?" He asked and his sister nodded in answer.

"I noticed. I also saw him glaring at Edmund when he wasn't looking." She muttered with a thoughtful look on her face. Even if she didn't know the faun as well as Lucy did, him being that sad was rather odd as they had defeated the witch. He should be happy and celebrating, but he wasn't. She would have to keep an eye on it for now as she didn't know what else she could do about it. 

Just then, Lucy knocked on the door and told her and Harry that she and the other Pevensie siblings were going to the beach to have a bit of fun and she invited the twins to join them. They happily agreed, letting the problem with Mr. Tumnus and his odd behaviour go for now. They went down and had fun in the shallow water, splashing each other and forgetting their worries for a while.

Once they had their fill and grew tired, they all went back inside the castle to dry themselves off in time for dinner. On Helena's bed laid a beautiful dress and a green cape, put there presumably by one of the fauns. It was a dark green with golden embroidery of leaves around her neckline, the edge of her sleeves, her waist and the open edges of her skirt. The green sleeves stopped at her elbow, a white fabric covering her arms from there. To her, it looked like the royal version of the dress that she had worn in Aslan's camp and she loved it.

The next day, it was time for the coronation. All Narnians, who had been on their side during the battle, were there as well as they walked through the great hall of the castle and past the armoured centaurs with Aslan, the boys on one side of the Great Lion and the girls on the other. On a slightly higher platform stood six thrones seemingly waiting for them. In the formation that they were at the moment, the six children walked to their thrones.

From left to right, the order was: Harry, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Helena and Lucy. They and Aslan turned to the crowd as Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver and a faun that Helena had befriended in the camp walked up with pillows that each carried two crowns. Mr. Tumnus was with them as well. "To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you: Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan announced as Tumnus carefully lifted a bronze diadem from one of the pillows and gently put it on Lucy's head. The girl smiled at him and he smiled back, before resuming his post. 

"To the soft Winter clouds, King Harry, the Noble." Aslan continued as Mr. Tumnus grabbed a bronze crown and put it on Harry's head. Harry smiled at his sister and mouthed the word "Noble." She grinned at him. "To the beautiful Spring blossom, Queen Helena, the Wise." Aslan stated. Mr Tumnus placed a silver diadem on her head and Helena immediately felt the metaphorical weight of it. 

She glanced at her brother and mouthed the word "wise" to him and he chuckled. "To the great Western wood, King Edmund, the Just. Aslan continued, very aware of the silent conversation between the twins, but paying no mind to it. "To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." He finished as the six children sat down on their thrones and he turned to them. 

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." He stated solemnly, before He turned around again and all in attendance started to speak at once. "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live King Harry! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Helena! Long live Queen Lucy!" They shouted, the beavers loudly cheering and clapping along as the children laughed and the crowd cheered. After that, the big feast began. 

It was after a few hours that Lucy and Helena noticed that Aslan was gone and ran to a balcony. They saw Him walking along the beach all alone and Helena knew that he was leaving. Mr. Tumnus joined them as well, stating that they would see Him again in time. Deciding to leave the two friends alone, Helena walked back inside. She had some kind of feeling that she wasn't sure off.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" She heard someone ask and she looked up to see Oreius looking down at her in concern. "I'm not sure. I feel like something is about to change apart from the obvious. Not just in Narnia, but in my own life as well." She answered and the centaur smiled. "Not all changes are bad, Your Majesty. Perhaps it will change your life for the better." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, guys. Hope that you all had a good Christmas. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564834915542/ (Helena's coronation dress.)
> 
> P. S. Helena's bedroom was purely from my own imagination, so I don't have a source for that


	10. The golden age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

For the next several years, the six of them ruled Narnia. Despite not going to school anymore, Harry and Helena still managed to get their magic under control. As the six of them ruled the kingdom, their memories of home became more and more vague, except for the twins as their magic protected them from forgetting their family. They tried to keep the Pevensies remembering their family, but they slowly forgot.

They felt incredibly bad about not being able to help their family with the Dumbledore problem, but they had no idea how to get back. When they asked Aslan about the situation back home, he gently told them not to worry about it as what had to happen, would happen. They were very confused and not really relaxed by his words, but they realised that this would be the best that they would get from the mysterious and incredibly vague Lion. Perhaps, when they finally got back home, no time would've passed like the first time

When Helena woke up on her fifteenth birthday, she looked at her arm, but there was no mark to tell her who her soulmate was and she sagged in disappointment. Refusing to let it beat her down though, she just went on with her life as did Harry, who for some strange reason didn't get a mark either and neither did any of the pevensies. They wouldn't learn the reason for this, until later 

Years after the six of them were crowned, Helena and Harry helped Edmund and Lucy defeat the evil prince Rabadash in the neighbouring kingdom of Archenland when the prince had tried to secretly invade their kingdom to kidnap Susan and force her to be his wife against her will. When Aslan turned him into a donkey when he refused to repent, the twins were practically rolling around the floor with laughter at the punishment. They were never bothered by the prince again after that, much to Susan's relief.

To their confusion and concern, Mr. Tumnus didn't forgive Edmund as easily as they thought that he would, keeping himself borderline polite to the Just King while he was polite and kind to the other five. It wasn't until Edmund apologised in a five minute during speech and was actually on the verge of tears that the faun forgave him. They wouldn't be as close as the faun was with the others, but that was okay.

It was about ten years after they were crowned, with the twins almost turning twenty-two, that Helena felt that she was missing something and she discussed this with her brother. "Maybe, you should start a family." Harry suggested and Helena gave him a sceptical look. "How? I don't even have a soulmark and I don't want to marry yet." She muttered. Harry hummed in thought. 

"Maybe, there's an orphan in Archenland that you can adopt. I'm sure that the king and princes would be all too glad to help you with it." He suggested and Helena looked down as she thought about it. Adopting a child honestly didn't sound like a very bad idea, but would she be a good mother to him or her? She was the Goddess of death after all and had no idea if she could look after an actual breathing, living baby She told Harry that she would think about it, not knowing that there was going to be a baby in the palace soon enough

A few weeks later, Helena was riding through the forest on horseback, Oreius going with her as protection. The warm spring sun shone on them as they rode without any sense of direction. Every once in a while, Helena just needed to go out for some fresh air when all the rules and regulations of court became too much. Susan tried to stop her as it wasn't proper, but she didn't listen and the older woman finally gave up. 

She suddenly slowed down and stopped at hearing a strange sound. "Did you hear that?" She asked and Oreius stopped and listened as well. There was silence for a few seconds, before she heard it again. A wailing cry pierced through the air and both witch and centaur quickly rode into the direction of the sound. The sound became louder, until they finally found its source: a crying baby girl lying between the roots of a tree, wrapped in only a blanket. "How did a baby get here?" Helena muttered as she dismounted and slowly walked closer. 

"Careful, Your Majesty. It might be a trap." Oreius warned, not trusting this and scanning their surroundings. Helena glanced at him, before slowly approaching the baby and picking her up. Nothing happened except for the baby quieting down and looking at her with green eyes. "Oh, you poor thing." She whispered as she rocked the baby slightly. The baby calmed down even more as Helena looked at Oreius. 

"We need to go back to Cair Paravel." She muttered as she conjured up an enchanted sling and put the baby in it. The sling would prevent her from falling out and protect her from the movements of the horse riding at high speed. Climbing back on her horse, Helena and Oreius rode back to the castle as fast and carefully as they could. During the ride, Helena glanced down at the bow sleeping baby with both pity and another emotion. 

"Hey, you are back soon and.... is that a baby!?" Lucy squealed as Helena walked into the throne room with Oreius walking next to her and the baby in her arms. "I found her lying between the roots of a tree." She explained as the other five crowded around her and the baby. "She's a beauty." Susan commented with a smile and she was with white skin and a small tuft of light blonde hair. "What are we going to do with her?" Edmund asked and Helena looked down. "I actually was thinking of adopting a child. I think that this Aslan telling me to do it." She said. 

"So, she's going to stay with us?" Lucy asked, jumping up-and-down and looking up at Harry and her older siblings. She never lost her childlike spirit, even grown up and ruling a kingdom. "I don't mind it." Peter said. He could see that Helena had already started to grow attached to the baby in her arms. "Me neither." Edmund and Susan replied in unison, having seen the same. "I would love having a niece." Harry said.

"It's settled then." Peter stated and Helena gave them a beaming smile as a few fauns ran out to prepare things for the new baby. "What will her name be?" Susan asked and Helena frowned, not having thought of that. She gently held the baby up in front of her as she woke up, the sun shining into her green eyes. "Jade. That's a very nice name, don't you think?" She asked and the baby smiled and squealed in answer. The other five rulers smiled. "Well, then. Welcome to the family, Jade." Peter said, trying the name out.

Lucy held out her arms to hold the baby and Helena carefully gave her the child. For the next few minutes, Jade was carefully handed over from person-to-person. Mr and Mrs. Beaver happened to be visiting and met the newest member of the family as well. "Oh, she's adorable." Mrs. Beaver squealed as Jade grabbed her paw and shook it while squealing. Mr. Beaver smiled as well and congratulated Helena. 

The fauns found a crib in a spare rooms and set it up in Helena's bedroom on the Wise Queen's orders. Once it was done, Helena thanked them, before they left and she put her new daughter in the crib. She smiled down at the sleeping baby, already loving her. She leaned down and caressed her daughter's cheek, making the baby squirm a bit, but she stayed asleep. The Wise Queen smiled, before going to her desk and starting to write some papers

For the next few years, princess Jade grew up in a loving environment with her mother, uncle Harry, uncle Peter, uncle Edmund, aunt Lucy and aunt Susan as well as Oreius, Mr. Tumnus and Mr and Mrs. Beaver. Helena remembered well how she and Harry had grown up with the Dursleys and made sure that her daughter would not go through that. No matter how busy she was, she always made sure to have time for her. One of Jade's favourite things to do was to climb in her mother's bed at night and watch the stars with her until she fell asleep.

Helena loved her daughter and doted on her. When she turned eight, she gave the little girl a necklace with a jade stone. Jade loved it and gave her the biggest hug ever. Helena chuckled and hugged her back. "I love you, mummy." Jade whispered and she laughed. "I love you too, my little miracle." She answered, before pulling back and grabbing her hand to lead her to the dining room

Out of all the other inhabitants of the palace, the princess was closest to Mr. Tumnus. Wherever the faun was, you could almost be certain that Jade would be there as well if she wasn't with her mother, aunts or uncles. When she was quite young, Oreius gave her the rare honour of riding on his back as he slowly stepped through the castle gardens, Helena walking next to them the whole time. 

There was a small hiccup when Aslan came for a visit. Jade was absolutely terrified of Him and wouldn't come out from behind her mother for several minutes, until she and the others finally managed to convince her that He wouldn't hurt her. Only then did she glance around her mother's body and gave the Lion an uncertain smile and He gave her a smile back, before talking to the royal family. While He was talking, Jade slowly came closer with her mother's encouragement. He pretended not to notice, until the princess had arrived next to Him. 

She carefully reached out and stroked His golden mane. She had heard the stories from her uncle Edmund about how the White Witch had cut it all off and had been horrified that someone would do that. She had been terrified that the same would happen to her and Helena had scolded Edmund for telling her that story. Aslan turned and smiled at her, letting out a gentle purr.

Ten years after they had adopted Jade, Mr. Tumnus came in to tell them that the mythical white stag had been seen in the forest. The stag was rumoured to fulfill wishes if caught. All six royals immediately got ready to hunt it. Jade followed them to the stables and grabbed her mother's hand. "What is it, sweetheart?" Helena asked gently, kneeling down. "I have a bad feeling mummy. Can't you stay?" She pleaded. 

The other five royals joined them too as they noticed that their favourite (and only) niece was upset. "It will be alright, Jade. We will be back before you know it and we will go see the mermaids when we return, I promise." Helena reassured her daughter, caressing her cheek. Jade had wanted to do that for a while now, but Helena had been more busy than ever. "Can't I come with you?" Jade asked and this time, it was Peter who answered. "I'm sorry, Jade, but you can't. You're not far enough in your lessons to keep up with us." He told her gently.

She looked down in answer, furiously wiping tears away. "Hey, it will be alright, my sweet niece. Besides, someone needs to look after things when we're gone." Edmund told her. "That's right. You're a big girl now. Do you think that you can take care of things until we return?" Susan asked, gently wiping Jade's tears away. Wiping her nose, Jade gave a shaky nod. All the royals smiled as Helena gave her a tight hug. 

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." She whispered and Jade smiled a bit. "I love you too, mummy." She whispered. Helena finally pulled back and smiled at her daughter, before kissing her forehead. Finally standing up, she climbed on her horse. After they had all hugged Jade and had said goodbye, the five royals left. Jade ran after them and watched them disappear into the forest. Mr. Tumnus joined her and wrapped an arm around her. "They'll be back, Your Highness. You'll see." He said, not knowing how wrong he was. 

The royals raced through the forest, seeing the stag running away in the distance. Edmund slowed down after a while, his talking horse Philip not as young as he used to be. The other five royals rejoined him. "Come on, Ed." Susan said and Edmund told them that he was catching his breath. "Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate." Helena muttered. "What did he say again, Lena?" Lucy asked. 

""You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself."" Helena quoted, before they all laughed. Peter suddenly noticed a lamppost. "What's this?" He asked as he and the other Pevensies dismounted. Harry and Helena recognised it and immediately got a bad feeling themselves. "I don't know, but maybe we should go back to the castle." Helena suggested, but they didn't listen, looking at the lamppost almost as if in a dream. 

Lucy walked off and her siblings followed. "Guys! Where are you going?" Harry called, but they didn't answer. Sharing a look, they dismounted as well and waited for their friends to return, but they didn't. "We should go back." Helena murmured. "But what if they're in trouble? We need to find them." Harry stated, walking into the undergrowth with his bag. "Harry!" Helena called, before sighing and turning to the horses. "If we're not back in half-an-hour, go back to the castle." She ordered and the horses nodded, before she followed her brother, holding her book in her hands.

"Harry! What are you doing? Jade is waiting for us." She scolded when she managed to find him. "I know, Helena, but in case you didn't notice, our friends just vanished." He replied as he pushed through some thick branches. It suddenly became very dark and the feeling of branches changed into something else. Before they knew it, a door opened and they fell onto a wooden floor.

As they laid there, they heard a door open. "Oh, there you are. We were worried sick." Severus said in relief at seeing his children. Helena looked up at him in shock, before looking down at her hands. They were smaller than they had been just minutes ago. She was eleven again. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She muttered, dropping her book, turning around and jumping into the wardrobe. There was nothing there, except for the back of the wardrobe. 

"No. No. No_._ No._ NO!!" _She screamed as she pounded her fists against the wood while her father and brother watched her. Remus and Sirius ran in as well. "Being me back, Aslan! Bring me back right now!" Helena shouted hysterically, before Severus stepped forwards and pulled her out, her fighting and screaming from the top of her lungs, until Severus spelled a calming potion into her. "What happened?" He asked, lifting her up. "It's a long story." Harry muttered as he looked at his sister. Together, they walked out of the room

\----------------

In Narnia, the horses returned to the castle after more than an hour had passed and told the others. Everyone immediately went out to search for the missing royals, while some of the female fauns and dryads tried to calm down the very worried youngest royal. Jade was worried sick about her mother, aunts and uncles. She should've tried harder to convince them to stay behind.

For several months, they kept searching, but they never found them. Jade was heartbroken and it wasn't a rare sight to find her in her mother's bed with dried tear tracks on her cheeks as she had cried herself to sleep. Mr. Tumnus felt extremely guilty as it had been him who told the royals about the stag and now, they were gone and basically left Jade an orphan. With no other option, the creatures slowly started to teach the ten year old about politics. The guards were even more protective over her than ever as she was the only royal left

The king and princes of Archenland helped the situation as best as they could, the crown prince Cor and his wife Aravis even staying at Cair Paravel for a couple of years to look after Jade and take care of the most important business that was too big for her to handle. They had to leave when Jade was thirteen, because Cor's father was about to abdicate, but his twin brother quickly took over. 

A few days after Jade turned eighteen, she took over most of the ruling of the country, although she refused to be crowned queen. They originally planned for it to happen on her eighteenth birthday, but when Jade woke up with a splitting headache and feeling incredibly sick that day, they stalled it for a few days. Jade did her best to look after the country as much as she could, but there was no denying that she couldn't do jobs for six on her own. One of her first orders was to lock up the things of her mother, aunts and uncles into a hidden vault behind a movable wall.

She didn't want to be reminded of the missing royals anymore than she already was. When the pain became too much, she clutched the necklace from her mother, before continuing on. She had to watch as Mr. Tumnus, Oreius and Mr and Mrs. Beaver died of old age. Others took over their roles, but it wasn't the same. Time passed and Jade never married, not wanting to wed without her family being there.

Whenever she could, she would go to the place with the lamppost and would stay there for several hours as if waiting for her family to come back, but they never did. She would sigh in disappointment, before going back to the castle. She had tried praying to Aslan, but he had never answered. It was like he had disappeared with her family. When the time was right, she chose an heir. And so, a delicate piece was kept, until the Telmarines came several centuries later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long final chapter for you. Poor Helena and Jade tough...
> 
> The next story will either be on the 31st of December or the 1st of January. See you then.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. For the sake of the story, the Pevensies stayed in Narnia for 20 years, instead of 15


	11. Sequel posted

Hey guys.

The next story is up, so go check it out if you haven't already. It's called "the goddess, the horcrux and the giant snake."


End file.
